


and your heart will stay forever

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, Minor Lisa Cuddy/Greg House, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: There's someone at Cuddy's place.





	and your heart will stay forever

**Author's Note:**

> title from _baby you're a haunted house_ by gerard way. 
> 
> for femslashficlets' queer women's literature prompt table and trope-bingo with the square "haunted house". 
> 
> enjoy!

“I don’t know why I’m here, either.”

Cuddy jumps and nearly trips over her own feet, looking up at the ghastly form appearing before her. “Amber?” she says, breathless, staring at her with wide eyes. It has been exactly two weeks and three days ever since her death and it has been nothing short of terrible. Wilson’s grief is tough to deal with, her own grief even more so. She has too much empathy to learn to live with the death of an ex-colleage. But now she’s there, almost alive, in that plane right in between death and life.

“The very same,” she says with a lopsided smile. 

The very same. And just as beautiful, too. Her blonde hair framing her face, her eyes that just draw one in. She looks the same, just more pale, and her feet aren’t touching the ground.

When she doesn’t give much of a reply, Amber continues, “We ghosts are put as haunting by our superiors— no, I don’t know who or what they are either. And, it’s supposed to be for people we have unfinished business with.” She looks down at her nails, a faint blush on her lifeless cheeks. Like it’s something she can conjure up at will now. “So of course, I thought I’d haunt Wilson. Or House, even.”

“But you’re here,” Cuddy says heavily.

“But I’m here,” she agrees. “And I’m not too sure why.”

Cuddy shifts her weight a little, worrying her lip between her teeth. “Could it be, I don’t know, the whole not letting you into House’s team thing?”

Amber rolls her eyes. “If it was that I’d be bothering House right now,” she spits out, venom in her voice.

Cuddy remembers what Wilson said about Amber being basically House if he was a woman. Cuddy knows Amber’s charm is in her vicious attitude, the way she looks so good while doing it. And she knows that the  _ thing  _ (if it even deserves to be called that) between her and House is ultimately worthless. But Amber…

She sucks in a breath and stares up at Amber wonderingly. She has an idea or two about why she’s there.

“Any ideas?” Amber offers, looking just as wondering as Cuddy does.

“Well,” Cuddy starts, leaning in to grab her hand. She’s awfully cold. “I have a few possibilites in mind.”

Her eyes glint and she smiles wolfishly— she can exactly see how she’s the better House right that instant. She’s pretty, she’s a woman, she’s a ghost, and she is everything she doesn’t dare to want.

“Oh?” she says, tilting her head. “I do have a few too. Let’s see if they match up.”


End file.
